


Red vs. Blue Reader Inserts

by ayyyez



Series: red vs. blue reader inserts [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Fingering, Fluff, Graphic Sexual Content, Mix of, Multi, Neutral reader - Freeform, Not all chapters have sexual content, Reader inserts, Reader is neutral unless specified, Repost from old tumblr blog with edits, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, each chapter will have it's own warnings, fem reader - Freeform, former tumblr: rvbxreaderinserts, handjobs, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: Collection of Red vs. Blue Characters x Reader Fics.Some chapters have graphic content, others do not however each chapter will have warnings.*Originally posted years ago to my Tumblr blog: rvbxreaderinserts. I have edited and polished them more to be reposted here.*
Relationships: Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Agent York (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Felix | Isaac Gates/Reader, Locus | Samuel Ortez/Reader
Series: red vs. blue reader inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609255
Kudos: 61





	1. Tension - York/Reader(Fem|Freelancer!) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York/Reader (Fem|Freelancer) Getting steamy following a training match 
> 
> Second Person/You
> 
> Contains: Violence, Sexual Content, Semi-Public Making out
> 
> No Character Deaths

The tension was high in the practice arena. You were crouched behind a pillar avoiding North and York. Maine was your partner and you could see him in your peripheral, a white blur moving somewhere to your right. You admired Maine but he could make rash decisions in training especially when he got hungry for a fight. You could handle yourself but it wasn’t exactly sound teamwork. 

At this point the match could go either way. North and York were a strong duo and not to be underestimated. And you were pinned down. Even Maine hadn’t launched himself at them like he had the precious rounds.

You carefully assessed the situation. If you moved out of cover you’d definitely be hit by them and it would sting like a bitch. You needed to separate them so both you and Maine could each take one out. Grenades weren’t an option since you had thrown the last of them before taking cover so you had to find something solid to throw. During these matches there wasn’t anything close enough to grab. 

Looking down at your hands and realised you had two magnums.

‘We’ve got them pinned down,’ York said on the other side of the pillar, ‘We should move up.’

‘Just be patient,’ North replied, ‘they’ll show their faces sooner or later.’

It was time to move. You turned to Maine and nodded, beckoning him to wait for your mark. He nodded back finally accepting there was no alternative. Still crouched you inhaled deeply and got into position. You clipped your right gun back onto your side and clutched the left in your hand and threw it over the pillar. 

York cried out when it hit him. Perfect. You jumped out to face him but he reacted sooner than you thought. With his gun at the ready he started shooting in your direction but you managed to dodge every attempt. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Maine running full speed a North, looking determined to take him down. Good, the plan to divide them had worked.

You finally reached York, disarmed him and knocked him to the ground. This left an opening for you to unholster your gun. The moment you pulled it on him, he swept his legs across and knocked you over, letting your gun go and sliding across the floor. It was now hand to hand combat. 

The two of you stood circling each other. There was a shift of energy in the air as the tension between the two of you grew. York took the offence, swinging a sharp right hook that you barely managed to dodge. Then he swung another and another. After several other attempts, you finally saw an opening at his left side and went for it. 

You struck him hard, causing him to hunch forward with a groan. This allowed you to hit York again forcing him onto his back. Then you were on top of him and as you held him down, you felt a rush come over you. Bodies pressed together, facing each other you were overcome with adrenaline and lust. 

Forcing yourself to break free of the distraction, you noticed your pistol just above York’s head. Reacting quickly you grabbed the gun, whispered an apology and shot him in the chest with the pink lock-down paint.

‘Ah, son of a bitch.’ York whined in pain. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle. Then you heard the announcement of your team’s victory. Quickly turning you saw North pinned to a half smashed pillar covered in the pink paint. Apart you felt bad for him. Then you saw Maine who gave you a subtle nod. The two of you had actually managed to work together as a team and win.

After helping both York and North with their armour, the Director came into the training room followed by the Councillor.

‘Excellent work agents. (S/N) I must commend your ingenuity in the face of defeat, your quick thinking has been noted.’ The director said, nodding toward you.

‘Thank you, sir.’ You replied.

‘Agents York and North Dakota,’ the Director continued, ‘I expect you both to have learned from this session. Never assume victory until all your objectives have been completed, this includes the status of your enemy. You are all dismissed.’

All four of you headed for the locker room to get cleaned up. Maine was the first to leaved followed shortly by North, leaving you and York alone.

You were pulling your top down over your head when he turned to you.

‘You had some pretty good moves out there today (S/N).’

‘Pretty good?’ You replied, ‘Kicked your ass didn’t I?’

He laughed. ‘True, but you know… if you wanted to be on top of me so badly you didn’t need to beat me up, all you had to do was ask.’

Your smile grew as you stepped closer to him, lifting your face so it was only a small distance away from his. 

‘You know if I wanted to be on top of you badly…I wouldn’t have to ask.’

The two of you stood there staring at each other, silently daring the other to make the first move. The feeling took over your body and you began to feel hot. The tension was becoming too much to handle. Then it happened. 

York grabbed you and kissed you hard, pushing you back against one of the lockers. You returned his passion tenfold, your hands grasping at his hair before they slid down to interlace behind his neck. 

York’s hand slid down your body clutching beneath your thigh to pull you even closer. His other hand ran down your body, groping and caressing every inch of you. Panting between kisses he detached his lips from yours and began kissing down your neck toward your collar bone. You in turn ran your fingers through his hair again, grabbing hold as he bit down on your neck.

‘York,’ You moaned, ‘We should probably _ah_ … move somewhere.’

He broke away to bring his head up and rest his forehead against yours. You were both disheveled, breathing heavily with bodies very much pressed against each other. The two of you now merged into one with limbs wrapped and tangled all in order to get closer.

York sighed then grabbed your hand, leading you to his room. 

When you stepped inside his room York was on you again, barely having a moment to press the door closed. This time he kissed you slowly and deeply, pulling your body closer as he groped your backside. You moaned and ran your hands down his chest, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and violently pulling it off. 

He smirked and found your lips again like they were magnetised, shifting his caressing hands under your shirt. You pushed him away teasingly, giving you space to take your shirt and pants off while he watched you. 

As York watched he bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair.

‘Damn…S/N.’ He whispered. 

You fell down onto the bed and gestured slowly for him to come to you. Without hesitation York came over, pushed you down and everything became more messy and heated. The two of you were practically ripping each others clothes off. And when you were finally naked York kissed every inch of your body causing you to push into his touch. 

‘York…please.’ You moaned. 

His hand came up to caress your cheek as he gave you a smile.

‘Well, now you’ve said please and used your manners, I guess I have to.’ 

This earned a smile from you as he gently guided his hand down your body, holding your gaze. Every second longer made you want him more. And then finally he hit that sensitive nub and set your body on fire. Instantly you moaned and thrust up into his touch. You could feel his body shudder against yours instantly.

‘Damn.’ York muttered as he began rubbing your clit. 

‘More.’ You demanded. 

‘Yes ma’am.’ 

York teased another finger against your entrance and pressed a kiss to your stomach. He continued like that for awhile before pushing the finger inside you, halfway at first in slow continuous strokes. You still maintained some composure as you concentrated of preventing your hips from rocking. Then the finger pushed inside fully then another until he began scissoring the pair inside you. He used his other hand to keep working your clit and you could feel how wet you were already. And that’s when your hips stuttered and moved against his hand on their own accord.

‘You alright there, S/N?’ York whispered, noting the teasing in his tone.

You took the opportunity to reach down to his erection and give him a firm and unforgiving stroke. He shuddered against you.

‘Are you alright, York?’ You teased back. 

York chuckled.

You continued pumping him, occasionally stopping to smear the precum he was oozing over his shaft. 

‘Damn.’ York muttered as his hips began to thrust in time with your hand. 

‘Enough.’ You said, removing you grasp. ‘I need you inside me, now.’

‘Copy that boss.’ 

York shifted above you and aligned himself against your entrance. You tensed as his head pushed into you. Slowly he entered further inch by inch. You bit your lip as you shifted to accomodate him. York wasn’t doing much better as the arm steadying him beside you head began to shake. 

Then finally he was fully inside you. Both of you let go of the breath you were holding and relaxed a little. York placed his other hand beside your head and looked down at you. 

‘You good?’ He asked, the strain in his voice evident.

You experimentally tilted your pelvis. There was a tightness but there wasn’t any pain. 

‘Oh yeah.’ You nodded. ‘Let’s do this.’ 

York smirked and brought a hand down to caress your cheek. 

‘Alright.’ He pressed a kiss to your lips. ‘Let’s do this.’

At a slow pace York gave an experimental thrust. A soft gasp left your lips. Then he did another and another until he eventually picked up a steady pace. He began thrusting harder and faster as you arched your back and pushed up to meet him in sync. Soft moans escaped your lips as his grunts grew louder.

You ran your hands down his back as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. York breathed your name into your ear. You took the opportunity to wrap your legs around his body and roll him onto his back. There you took control and slowly began rolling your hips, giving him intense pleasure and torture. He bit his lip and moaned sliding his clutching your hips tighter after each flex. 

Keeping the slow pace as you lifted ourself off him, you decided to switch it up by making the thrusts back down onto his cock hard and fast. You drew out each lift as much as you could, making sure to clutch around him as hard as you could before aggressively pushing yourself back down. And what sounds escaped York’s lips and he clutched onto your hips for life.

‘Fuck…S/N you’re killing me here.’

‘Mmm. Tell me how good it feels.’

‘So _ahhh_ …good. Too good.’ He shuddered. ‘Please, S/N..’

‘Well, now you’ve said please. I guess I have to.’ 

You leant your body over him, grabbing hold of his hair as you gave him a deep kiss. Then you began to ride him faster and harder, synchronising your moans. You could feel yourself getting closer now and knew he was at his limit. 

In anticipation York clutched your waist and flipped you onto your back, wrapping his arms tightly around you. He had you pinned down for the second time that day. He thrusted deep and hard into you, your body begging for release. Then as that coil inside you snapped you finally came, feeling the tingling sensations take over your entire body. York followed as he let out a loud spring of moans, clutching you tightly as his body spasmed. 

The two of you lie there exhausted and catching your breath. The tingling sensation in your body calmed as the world around you returned to normal. Then before reality could set in completely and regrets could take hold, York wrapped his arms around you and buried his face into the side of your neck. 

‘Why hello there, Agent York.’ 

‘Hey there S/N…’ He whispered then pressed a soft kiss to your neck. 

Now wasn’t the time for regrets. 


	2. Jealous - Locus/reader(Merc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: “I’m not jealous.” Prompt with Locus/Reader
> 
> Gender Neutral Reader (Second Person/You)
> 
> No Sexual Content, No Blood or Injury, No Character Death
> 
> Just jealousy, kissing and fluff

It had been had couple weeks since the simulation troopers had come to Chorus. A handful of them had landed with the federal army—with you and Locus. Since then had noticed something change with his behaviour and you could only pinpoint it back to their arrival. You noticed it the most when Agent Washington came to speak with you. Locus would tense and speak in a harsh manner that could affect the progress of the mission.

At first you brushed it off thinking it was just Locus overplaying the part, keeping in character for the soldiers. But then you noticed it specifically happen when Washington would talk to you directly. It wasn't like Locus had a reason to act that way since all you and Washington talked about was standard business. 

You did have to admit that on first arrival, the freelancer did seem to calm at your presence in comparison to the others. Which said a lot with how on edge and alert he seemed to be. It was the reason you needed to keep a close eye on him. The mission was in a very delicate stage. You couldn’t fail.

At the end of the day you were walking with Locus back to your room. The halls were empty so Locus chanced standing closer to you. His arm practically grazing yours every step. That was when you ran into Washington who approached from the other direction. You felt Locus move even closer to you. 

‘I’m looking for Doyle.’ Wash said. ‘Do either of you know where I can find him?’

Locus tensed up beside you. ‘Can it wait til morning?’ Locus asked, lowly. 

‘It’s important.’ Washington insisted. 

You sighed. ‘He’s usually at the other side of the base at this time.’ You said before Locus had another chance to jeopardise everything. ‘Otherwise he’s on the outskirts, contemplating.’ 

‘Thanks, what’s the best route?’

‘I’ll take you, it’ll be easier.’ You offered. 

As you went to walk away Locus held you back. You knew the look he would have beneath his helmet, that strong frown that betrayed nothing unless you searched his eyes. You skilfully slipped out of his grasp.

‘I won’t be long, I’ll meet you there.’ You said reassuringly. His body slumped a little but he let you go. There was such distrust in his movements that it made you think the worst. Perhaps he had noticed something about Washington that you had missed?

For the journey you kept your guard up but all went well. After dropping Washington off with Doyle you returned on the path to your room. When you entered you found Locus out of armour and on the bed waiting for you, a brooding expression on his face. It was as if he were sulking. The thought of Locus sulking over you amused you greatly but you didn’t dare show him that. Carefully you shed your armour, clanking about in the silent room until you finally turned back toward him.

‘See told you it wouldn’t take long.’ You said flopping your body onto the bed next to him. Your hands found his arm and fingers glided along the skin in a stroking manner. He moved into your touch but his expression remained the same. He only responded with a grunt. 

‘What is it?’ You asked trying to push your body closer.

‘What?’ He asked, keeping still. 

‘What is the matter with you?’

‘Nothing.’ 

You sighed. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

‘It doesn’t seem like nothing.’ You leant closer. ‘Actually, it seems like you’re jealous.’

‘I’m not jealous.’ He said, pulling away from you. 

There was a defensive tone in his voice as he avoided your eyes. 

You sat up behind him.

‘Oh my god you are jealous aren’t you!’ You tried to hide a smile. ‘Thats why you act like that every time you see Washington!’

There was no response. You let the small smile creep across your face then hopped of the bed to stand in front of him. You took his chin in your hand and brought his head up so you could see his face. His cool eyes gave away his vulnerability. 

‘Hey listen to me.’ You said climbing into his lap and cupping his face. ‘It’s a part to play and nothing else. You don’t need to be jealous of him because only you get to have me like this.’

You slid your arms around his neck bringing him closer. Then you kissed him softly but it was enough to know you meant every word. As he kissed back his hands ran down your body finding their home in the small of your back. 

Holding your forehead against his you broke away from the kiss and smiled. 

‘Still jealous?’ 

‘I said I’m not Jealous.’ Locus insisted. 

‘Oh sure.’

Locus then kissed you again before you could say anything else. 


	3. Unexpected - Felix/Reader(Merc!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Felix/Merc!Reader with Prompts #14 - “Do you remember what you said to me?”  
> #16 - “It’s not as if I wanted to fall in love with you!” 
> 
> Colleagues w/Benefits turned into something else
> 
> Second Person/You 
> 
> Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> Mentions of sex, fluff mixed with angst.
> 
> No other warnings

All started with the Chorus job. You were hired along with the other mercenaries Felix and Locus. It was pretty breezy at first, everything went smoothly and according to plan. You all stuck to your own, following orders and not getting in each others way. Across the board it was assumed everyone was just there for the money anyway. 

At the New Republic you were stationed with Felix. A fortunate choice since you both had a good rapport allowing you to fill the necessary roles to play out the mission. It worked so well that it allowed you two to get to know each other. 

It wasn’t long before your infatuation toward Felix grew into a heated attraction and you suspected he was feeling the same. As a mercenary you found that there wasn’t much point in having a relationship with someone considering once the job was up then that was it, you moved on. It was easy to play off the heated feeling stirring inside you and you didn’t really think twice about it. That was until he approached you one evening with a proposition. 

You had returned to your quarters one night to find him stretched out on your bed waiting for you. 

‘Hello there.’ He said, casually.

‘Felix, any particular reason you’re here?’ you asked, crossing your arms. ‘And on my bed?’ 

‘I had a proposition for you.’ He sat up. ‘If you’re open to hearing it of course.’

‘Alright, what’s the proposition?’

‘Well, now hear me out, I think we should have sex.’ Felix said. 

You raised your eyebrows but let him continue. 

‘Now, we’re both attractive individuals, right? We both have needs. And god only knows how long the job here is going to take, so why not? No harm right.’

You stood there, arms still crossed as you considered his proposal. In theory, it sounded perfect. You both got what you wanted without the fear of repercussions. But in practice things could go very differently. Still, there couldn’t be any harm in giving it a go and if it didn’t work out, you both go back to being associates. At least this is what you rationalise to yourself.

‘Okay,’ you agreed, ‘but on one condition. No strings attached, no emotions, just sex and business.’ 

‘Agreed.’ Felix jumped off of the bed, hand extended toward you. 

You took his hand and shook it firmly. Then without warning, he pulled you toward him and kissed you. The kiss was firm and full of purpose, as though he sealed your fate right then and there. 

When Felix pulled away he had a smirk on his face. 

‘Might as well start now.’ He mused before he kissed you again. 

As time passed, you too got into a comfortable routine. Playing the rebel supporter up front then having meaningless sex behind closed doors. At least that’s what you would tell yourselves. Meaningless. That was before everything went terribly wrong when the simulation troopers appeared. The Reds and Blues along with the Freelancers. 

The second your plans started failing, Felix was more on edge and you both drifted apart. It was only natural that happened but the longing for contact that came with the separation was unexpected. Long term plans were falling apart before your eyes and the short term ones were getting desperate. Both of you were clinging onto the job for dear life. Little did you know that beneath was a feeble attempt to hold onto each other.

When you both left the New Republic following the unveiling of your true intentions, you found yourself alone with Felix. It was the first time in a long while. He came into the bunker you chose to hide out in and sat next to you. That’s when the unexpected happened. 

‘I have a proposition for you.’ Felix said, this time flat and uncertain. 

You smiled at the deja vu moment. 

‘Another one. This should be interesting.’

‘Come away with me?’ He asked taking your hand. 

‘What do you mean?’

‘Let’s leave this place. We can take the artefacts we found and sell them to the highest bidder. We’ll have money without having to clean up this mess.’ There was such desperation in his voice you almost considered it a part his was playing but to what end?

‘You're serious? You want to just abandon the mission and the money. You. Felix?’

He jerked his hand away and stood up. 

‘So you won’t do it. You won’t come?’ He asked, sounding hurt. 

‘I didn’t say that I’m just surprised you’d want to leave this job, and with me!’ You shot up and clenched your fists.

‘Yeah well I’m surprised by a lot of things too.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ 

‘Well it’s not as if I anticipated this plan fucking up, or the solution turning into the problem. I didn't plan on becoming attracted to you.’

You unclenched your fists. ‘Why are you telling me this?’

‘I just- do you remember what you said to me? That night we made the agreement.’

‘No strings attached, no emotions—’ 

‘Yes, that. Did you really mean it?’ He looked into your eyes searching for something.

You considered your answer carefully. ‘At the time we made the agreement I did.’

He took a step toward you. ‘And now?’

You stopped to really think about what he was asking you. What had caused this sudden questioning? Is this why Felix had been so distant this whole time. You wanted to say that you did have feelings but you weren’t positive how he really felt. After all he was good at playing a role when he wanted something.

‘Does it matter?’ You finally asked.

‘Yes!’ Felix said, throwing his hands up. ‘It does matter ok!?’ 

‘Why?’ You chanced a step closer. 

‘Because I…It’s not as if I wanted to fall in love with you!’


	4. Stubborn - Carolina/Reader(Freelancer!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina during Project Freelancer days and she doesn't know when to stop.
> 
> Second Person/You 
> 
> Little bit of angst and little bit of fluff
> 
> No warnings

It was late and Carolina was up training again. Well, that was what she called it but you knew better. You were watching her from the observation room, wondering whether or not you should get her to stop or just keep watching to make sure she was okay. These days she was tougher on herself than usual. It worried you. It was like she was becoming a different person. 

‘Run it again F.I.L.I.S.S.’ Carolina said for the sixth time in a row. At first, she was improving each time slowly but now she kept hitting the same mark. You watched her frustration grow. You couldn't bare to see her upset in any way so you decided you had to do something. 

You headed down to the training floor and approached her. Carolina didn't even stir on your arrival.

‘Carolina?’ You said but received no reply. ‘Hey, Carolina!’ 

‘What!?’ She yelled, turning to face you. 

‘Don’t you think that it’s time to call it a night?’

‘No, it’s not enough. Not yet.’

You knew if you kept pressing it wouldn't change her mind. She was far too stubborn, so you decided just to let it go. 

You sighed. 'Okay, well when you’ve decided it’s enough you know where to find me.’ 

You turned and headed back to your room. It was really late now but you still couldn’t sleep. The concern you had for her grew each day. Once you mulled over everything in your mind for a good hour you finally drifted off to sleep.

Later that night you were awoken by something dipping the mattress. When you turned you felt a pair of arms wrap around you and pull you close. It was Carolina crawling into bed.

‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered, ‘It’s enough for one night.’

‘For a lifetime.’ You mumbled still half asleep.

She chuckled. ‘There’s always room for improvement’ 

‘There’s always knowing when to stop too.’ You pressed a kiss to her chin.

‘I know that but I also need to get better every day.’ 

‘You’re the best.’ You said, drifting back into a slumber. 

‘Not yet.’ She whispered and kissed your nose. ‘But I will be.’


	5. Changed - Felix/Reader(Rebel!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: #1 “You’re hiding something from me.” With Felix/Rebel Reader.
> 
> Second Person/You (Y/N = Your name)
> 
> Warnings: toxic relationship/manipulation, lying, angst. Mentions of sex.

You were a lowly soldier of The New Republic when Felix came along. He was a mercenary who had seen his fair share of fighting but also seemed to care deep down about your people’s plight. There was something mysterious about him that intrigued you and even attracted you. So when he took an interest in you, there was no telling that you felt special.

As you worked up the ranks you were able to spend more time with him. It was all strictly business but you looked forward to it nonetheless. That was when he started to initiate various rendezvous outside of working together. 

It started off with him waiting outside your room offering to accompany you on walks around the base. The first night this happened you had just gotten back from a stressful meeting with your superiors. He stood there against your door, helmet off and twirling his knife. There was a sly smile on his lips.

‘Oh Y/N,’ Felix said, ‘Fancy seeing you, here.’ 

‘Felix, such a surprise.’ You replied. 

‘Well since we are both here, we should go for a walk together.’ 

‘Alright Mercenary, let’s go.’

Following this Felix would visit you every couple of nights and just take you around the base. He would tell you stories about jobs he’d worked some details more vague than others. You would tell him what it was like being in a constant state of war on Chorus. You genuinely believed the feelings developing between the two of you were mutual.

One night when he walked you back to your room and you were about to say goodbye he grabbed you and kissed you. You were taken back at first but then you found yourself kissing him back. It grew more passionate and aggressive to the point where you were pushed up against the wall.

‘Is this the part where you invite me in?’ Felix asked breaking away. 

‘Is this the part where I’m supposed to say yes?’ You mocked. 

‘I say yes.’

You stepped back and opened your door. ‘Felix would you like to come in?’ 

Felix shrugged. ‘Oh and here I was trying to be subtle.’

You chuckled then lead him into your room where you spent the night together. 

From then on Felix visited almost every night he was at the base. That was until the Red and Blue soldiers turned up. Something changed after that but it didn’t really start to affect your relationship until after they left. He was acting distant and visiting you less. You didn’t know what to think or feel. So when Felix visited you again one night, you decided to press the matter.

He was lying next to you in silence, seeming deep in thought. That was unusual in itself. You turned to face him, face resting on your hand propped up by your elbow. You debated for awhile whether or not to say something.

‘Felix,’ You began, clearing your throat. ‘What’s going on with you?’

‘What do you mean?’ He replied, eyes still pinned to the roof. 

‘What’s wrong with you?’ You sighed. ‘Something is up I can tell.’ 

‘I’m just preparing myself for what’s to come.’

There was something about his tone that made you feel uneasy. He was distant and vague which wasn’t a good sign. You had a bad feeling swirling in the pit of you stomach.

‘You’re hiding something from me.’ You said, rolling onto you back. 

Somehow when the words escaped you, you knew that whatever to two of you had was over.

When you found out what Felix had done to the people of Chorus he had already fled. At first, a wave of shock flowed through and numbed you with disbelief. It didn’t take long for the anger to set in. You pushed the sadness away knowing it would cripple you if you let yourself feel it. Instead, you channelled your feelings of rage into a need for revenge. You felt as if you saw Felix again you would kill him.

All these thoughts and feelings of rage couldn’t prepare you for the moment you did see Felix again. It was during the attack on the Capitol. You were checking on the patrols toward the outskirts of the city when they attacked. After shooting your way through a wave of enemies, you came face to face with the armoured mercenary. 

The two of you stood there for a few moments processing what you were seeing. Then you lead him into a nearby building, holding your magnum to his head. Felix followed suit raising his gun to yours. After a long silence, it was him who spoke first.

‘Let’s not play this game,’ He said with an irritating tone of confidence in his voice, ‘You won’t shoot me.’

‘But you’ll shoot me right?’ You said, grazing the trigger of the gun against your finger. ‘Tying up loose ends and all that?’

‘If I wanted to shoot you, you’d already be dead.’

‘Right that would be too easy for someone like you. You like playing with your toys first. The tossing away part comes later.’ 

‘I’m assuming in this scenario you’re the toy, right?’ 

‘Maybe once but not anymore.’ 

‘Then shoot me! Shoot me if that’s what you think!’ Felix retracted his gun and help his arms out wide. 

‘If that’s what I think? You’ve given me no reason to believe anything else!’

‘Then what’s stopping you from pulling the goddamn trigger?’

‘I want to know why ok!?’ You were yelling now. Caught up in the rage you ripped your helmet off and lowered your gun but kept your finger on the trigger. 

Felix took his helmet off too, allowing you to see his reactions as you continued. ‘God I loved you and you just left without so much as an explanation. I want to know why you betrayed the people of this planet— _my_ people. Did you just do it for the money or are you just so twisted you enjoyed it?’ 

‘Yes,’ Felix said beginning to pace around the room. ‘I did take this job purely for the money because I can admit I like money. And if that meant igniting the flame to an already sparked civil war then I would do it without a second thought.’

‘And what about me Felix? Was I just a pawn in your game, something to add to your cover? Better keep the enemy close right?’ 

‘I chose you for the same reason I do everything else. I enjoyed it!’

‘You enjoyed using me?’ You scoffed, aware of how tight you were holding your gun. ‘You’re sick.’

Felix groaned and shook his head. ‘I didn’t use you for any part of this job. I was with you because I wanted to be. And did I enjoy it? Yes, I did enjoy it. I enjoyed talking to you, fucking you, hell I even enjoyed waking up with you. I know you did too.’ 

‘Oh, what is that supposed to make me feel better? You lied to me!’ 

‘Because I wanted you! I love you but do you think things would have been different if I’d told you the truth?’

‘That's not the point!’

‘Then what is the point?’ His tone softened as he took a step closer. ‘This was always going to end up with you hating me. Excuse me for wanting to put that off as long as I could.’ 

‘You didn’t have to do any of this, you didn’t have to go through with the job.’

‘Yes, I did because that’s who I am. The person you love.’

‘Don’t say that like I’m supposed to forgive you, my planet has suffered because of what you chose to do.’ 

‘I know you can’t forgive me,’ he said coming towards you hand extended, ‘But I’ll ask you to come with me anyway because I believe you still feel something for me. I believe we can get through this.’

‘Whatever I felt for you died the second I found out the truth.’

‘Did it?’ He asked, leaning his face toward you slowly. 

The whole world slowed down at this moment as the warm feelings you’d experienced with him before came flooding back. 

Felix kissed you and you allowed it to last a few seconds before the heat of anger came rushing back. You pushed him off and slapped him across the face. Then he grabbed you and brought his face back to yours so they were only inches apart— like he was trying to coax the warm feelings back out of you. Manipulate you.

You let yourself be absorbed in the moment and then you knew what you wanted to do. You kissed him with such an intense passion. He kissed you back with aggression like he had been yearning for it the whole time. Feeling the familiar rhythm of his tongue against yours, you allowed him to wrap his arms around you. 

Then your hand slid down your leg, unhooking your gun. You pulled your head away from his and lifted the gun, pressing it to the side of his cheek. 

A small smile appeared on his lips as if he’d expected this. You straightened your arm to distance yourself away from him. 

‘That’s the last time you will ever touch me.’ You whispered backing toward the doorway, gun still raised. 

‘I know.’ Felix said as he watched you back out of the room.


	6. Drills - Washington/Reader(Male!Soldier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Male Reader/Wash where Wash trains the reader too hard (angst) then Wash making it up to him
> 
> Second Person/Reader
> 
> Warnings: Mild violence, injury, hospital, angst with end fluff

Drills were becoming your least favourite thing in the world. It had reached the point in which the word made your skin crawl and your body shutter. Drills meant struggling, struggling meant Wash was yelling, Wash yelling meant you feeling horrible for the rest of the day. For the past few weeks, that was the reality of your life, and it was taking a toll on you.

‘By my count, that’s only 78 push ups!’ Wash called as your arms gave and you collapsed onto the ground and wheezing. 

Your cheek was pushed against the side of you helmet, sticky from the heat and perspiration you had built up training. You groaned knowing there was no way your body physically could make it to 100 sit-ups for the sixth time today — more to the point there was no way Wash was letting you leave until you had done them. A lose-lose scenario with no way out. You were going to die.

‘I just can’t—’ You spluttered coughing on your shallow breaths. ‘Please Wash.’ 

‘Don’t give me defeat. I know you can do this now push yourself.’ He said with no hint of remorse. 

Damn the guy could be so unforgiving sometimes especially when he was in command mode. As you attempted another push-up, you remembered this was for your own good and pushed on. Apart of you wanted to make him proud.

‘You need to push yourself, soldier!’ Wash said in his irritating _I know best_ voice. 

It made you want for the times when he would simply be kind to you and offer you guidance. That Wash however, was not present during drills. 

‘It’s too much.’ You wheezed, letting yourself drop again.

‘What was that why are you stopping?’ He asked, coming closer. 

‘I swear I’m trying but I can’t—physically can’t.’

‘You can and will.’

‘No.’

'That was not a request!’

‘I didn’t take it as one!’ 

You regretted the words as soon as they came out of your mouth. It didn’t seem to phase Wash though. He just paused for a few moments then continued his short orders.

‘Okay, now you can do 20 more.'

‘What?’ 

‘You heard me.’

You just shook your head and resumed your position on the floor on all fours. It was both humiliating and painful after the workout you had already done today. Wash was getting tougher and tougher and you didn’t understand why. You had managed to get up to ten pushups when your arms gave and you collapsed again. On shaking hands you pushed yourself to sit up, panting.

‘You haven’t finished.’ Wash interjected. 

You clutched your heaving chest. ‘Yes, I have.’

‘Back down now.’

‘Look, man, what’s your problem?’

‘My problem is you haven’t finished your training.’ 

‘No this is bullshit! Why are you even pushing me this hard do you want me to die?’

‘Don’t be so dramatic.’

Now you were pissed. You stood up on shaking legs and launched yourself at him your hands raised as you felt the heat in your body intensify. 

‘Oh, I’m dramatic?’ You yelled clutching onto his armour. ‘I’m not the dick who thinks just because they are suddenly in charge they can push soldiers into doing drills to the point of death.’

‘Well if that’s how you feel then maybe you shouldn’t be a soldier!’ Wash yelled, seizing your wrists and throwing you off of him.

‘I never asked for this!’ You shoved him aggressively and he fell back a few steps. You went right up into his face again and continued. ‘In case you haven’t noticed, I live on a planet that is at war or did that escape your notice? I never wanted to be a soldier okay I never had that luxury of a choice!’

Your anger intensified as you went to shove him again but he caught held of your arms and pushed you back. It wasn’t hard but It ended up having more impact than anticipated because your legs gave and you fell backwards hitting your head against the wall behind you. A searing pain went through your skull and then your back for a moment and then you blacked out.

When you awoke, you found yourself in the medical bay. As your eyes fluttered and you adjusted to the world around you tried to remember what had happened. All you recalled from the past few days was blurred images and echoed voices that could have easily been a dream. You remembered the Wash incident but you couldn’t even remember why you were so mad.

‘Hey.’ You heard a voice beside you. 

You turned blinking a bit groggy still and saw Wash standing there, heavier bags under his eyes than usual. He rubbed them absentmindedly like he had just woken up too. You wondered how long he’d been here for, the gaunt look on his face told you it had to have been a while.

‘Hey,’ you murmured back, ‘How long you been here?’ 

‘Off and on for a few days. Since um…I brought you in.’

‘Oh, thanks.’ 

‘Please don’t thank me. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to—’

‘Hey look I came at you so it’s my fault too.’

Wash nodded in acceptance but didn’t say anything for a few moments. There was still a look of guilt in his face that made you almost feel sorry. He was only trying to push you off him after all which is the natural reaction when a guy comes at you. He scooted his chair closer to the bed and looked down.

‘Hey so once they do check-ups you should be out of here in a day. Then after a bit of rest you’ll be able to get back to your normal routine.’ Wash said fiddling with the bed sheet. 

‘Ahh so back to wake up calls and drills.’

‘Yeah about that,’ he said without looking up at you. ‘If you want to say…take a break from drills for awhile that would be… understandable.’

You weren’t sure if it was the drugs or irony of you ending up in the hospital for Wash to realise the drills were too extreme that you laughed but you didn’t let that stop you. He looked up at you, head tilted to the side. ‘Why are you laughing?’

‘Just thinking about how out of hand this all got.’ 

‘Oh. You sure it’s not the drugs?’ 

‘No. But hey listen why don’t we make a deal?’

‘Well I do want to make this up to you. What’s the deal?’ 

‘Why don’t I take some time off to rest then I come back to drills but you don’t try and push me till my limbs fall off.’

Wash laughed and it occurred to you it had been some time since you’d even seen him smile — it was nice. 

'Okay sounds fair.’ He replied taking your hand as he sat back in his chair.


	7. Say it - Washington/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Prompt - #“Did they hurt you?” + on Chorus 
> 
> Second Person/You
> 
> Warnings: Angst 
> 
> There's also under layers of fluff

When the Reds and Blues were separated, you had ended up with the rebels and Wash with the federal army. It killed you to be apart from him. Not knowing whether or not he was okay. Everything on Chorus was getting messy and certain things just weren’t adding up. It was unnerving.

When you were finally reunited with Wash, he pulled you away from the others into a nearby room. He took his helmet off with one hand and clutched you with the other. It was the first time you had been alone with him for what seemed like forever. It was soothing.

You studied his face. He looked completely worn out. The heavy bags that lived below his grey eyes seemed to have darkened. You didn’t think that was possible. His face betrayed his usual concern veiled with vulnerability only you could see.

Your hands then reached up and removed your own helmet slowly. There was a part of you that wanted to jump up and hug him. The other part felt your own vulnerability taking over causing you to keep your eye line down. There was something about the way Wash could read you with his eyes that forced you to avoid them. 

A few moments passed and then you finally you looked at him. On instinct your hands reached up to cup his face, remembering the contours of his cheeks, the curves of his lips. It hadn’t been long but you found a new appreciation for them. It eased the fact you had spent the longest time not knowing if he were even alive.

‘Did they hurt you?’ Wash asked, his tone defeated. 

Both of his hands now clutched your arms. 

‘No.’ You whispered, giving your head a slight shake. 

Your eyes looked down but your hands remained on his cheeks. His grip on your arms tightened a little.

‘Look at me.’ He said in a gentle tone. ‘Are you okay, please talk to me?’ 

‘I’m okay, really.’ You looked up at him and your hands slid to his chest. 

You weren’t sure if you believed your own words but you put on a convincing face. Wash ran his hands up your arms and cupped your chin in his hands. There he desperately searched your eyes for some truth. Silently asking questions you hoped he wouldn’t out loud. You didn’t have the energy to answer them. 

A moment of silence fell over you, your eyes still locked onto each other. His expression seemed consumed by fear. He brought his face to yours in one swift motion and pressed his lips against yours. It was firm and with meaning.

As you kissed back you felt the familiar flex of his lips. The passion behind them grew quickly as you wrapped your arms around each other, armour clinking together. His tongue explored your own, your cheeks warming as you attempted to push closer. As thought that were even possible without melting into one.

Neither of you would let the kissing stop. Consumed by both the intensity and the longing there was no baring to pull away. You couldn’t lose him again. He couldn’t lose you either. Both of you had to tell the other that. 

Things continued to heat up. Wash backed you up until he had you against a table and was removing the top layer of armour. Then he removed his own and was wrapping his arms around you. You noticed his grip was tighter than usual. He kept his face pressed against yours, eyes squeezed shut as he broke the kiss. 

Your hands found his face again, gently running your fingers across his cheeks then down his lips. He opened his eyes with a pained expression. A soft gasp left you lips as his fingers clutched onto you.

‘Say it.’ You whispered.

It was the only thing that came to mind to say at the moment. He tilted his face up so his lips brushed against yours. It seemed to soothe him.

‘You already know.’

You suspected more like. You couldn’t read his mind, only his expressions. You changed the question.

‘What is it?’ 

‘I don’t ever want to lose you again.’ There was genuine fear and vulnerability in his voice. 

Wash was actually afraid of losing you. You were glad he cared but you didn’t want him to feel this worry. You didn’t want the fear to bring him pain.

‘I promise I will never leave your side again.’ You said, stroking his cheeks. 

‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep.’

‘I never do.’

He smiled and rubbed your back with his thumbs affectionately. 

You had missed his touch and his calming presence. You wanted to indulge in this moment forever and forget about the outside world.

His expression turned serious.

‘I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.’ He looked down for a moment before his gaze met yours once again. ‘I can’t…I just can’t lose anyone else.”

‘I know. We’re a team. A family and we always will be.’

You pulled him in and placed a tender kiss on his lips. You poured everything into it hoping it would make him understand the magnitude of your feelings. The truth was you couldn’t handle losing him either.

‘Say it.’ You murmured again, against his lips. 

‘You already…’ He hesitated and took a deep breath, ‘I love you.’


	8. Breathe - Maine/Reader(Freelancer!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Maine/Reader with fluff
> 
> Second Person/You
> 
> Warnings: violence and restraining
> 
> Bit of angst

Training could be so frustrating sometimes, especially with the pressures of the leaderboard. Everyone was so damn competitive and it was getting to you, sinking into you like a virus. Your statistics were going up but so were everyone else’s. It was like you were stuck in this position with no way forward. It was suffocating you.

Pumped up on adrenaline from your training session with Wyoming you circled the locker room. An uncontrollable anger built up deep inside you as you dwelled on it. Who the hell were they to put you as a number on a goddamn list?

You punched the nearest locker in a fit of rage. One swift blow after another until you made dents in the metal door. After releasing some of your adrenaline you stopped and clutched at the cold metal, breathing heavily. You tried to calm yourself but it just made you worse.

A pair of hands found their way onto your shoulders. You swung around on instinct to push the person away. It was Maine. A concerned expression splashed across his face as he frowned at you. Not in disappointment but worry.

You threw a punch at him with aggression, knowing somewhere deep inside you couldn’t hurt him. He stopped you immediately and grabbed your wrist. Maine the grabbed your other wrist to restrain you. 

The anger inside you overflowed and you finally burst. You thrashed your body in his grip trying to break free but it was no use.

‘Let me go!’ You screamed, giving him a kick for good measure. He didn’t even flinch, merely brought you closer. He was trying to make you calm down. Apart of you knew that. As you let your body go still, you were aware of the heat burning your cheeks. Your whole body shook in frustration.

‘Breathe.’ Maine said.

Squeezing your eyes shut you tried to concentrate on your breathing. In and out. In and out. Slow it down. Hold. Release. Again.

The stress and tension that had built up in your body released with every breath. As your body relaxed and your breathing slowed you opened your eyes. Maine still had a firm grip on your wrists as he searched your eyes to see that you were calm. Once he seemed sure he released your wrists and moved his hands down your sides to your waist. Pulling you close so his forehead pressed against yours.

The steady flow of his breathing soothed you. There was a feeling of security in his touch at the moment. Being around him had a powerful hold over your emotions and he knew it.

‘You’re okay.’ He whispered, making no move to pull away.


	9. Waiting - York/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with no warnings
> 
> Second Person/You 
> 
> Gender Neutral Reader

One night you were having trouble sleeping so you decided to walk the halls of the Mother Of Invention. You could not stand tossing and turning in that bed anymore and had to get out. Even if it was to grey halls and bright lights. It was better than nothing.

Wandering the halls at night oddly proved to be relaxing. It helped take your mind off everything else going on. Any sort of small distraction was welcomed to stop your mind from racing. A warm drink from the kitchen didn’t suck either.

Circling back down your hallway you found a surprise waiting for you. York leaning against your door and apparently sleeping. He looked so peaceful even with his forehead smooshed against the metal. You almost didn’t want to disturb him but you had to get in somehow. 

‘York.’ You gave him a gentle shake. ‘Hello, York?’

He started to stir then stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

‘Mmm hey there.’ He murmured, eyes still squinting. ‘Not a bad face to wake up too.’

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Well I couldn’t sleep, so I thought to myself. Why don’t I go and see my favourite freelancer.’ He paused. ‘But North was asleep…so I figured I’d come and see you instead.’

You rolled your eyes. ‘Really funny York. Now come on you are blocking my way.’

He stood up and leant against the wall, this time with intent, smirking as you opened the door. 

‘You know that you’re really my favourite. I came to see you but you weren’t here, so I decided to wait.’

You stepped into your room and turned to face him. He stood in the door way and gave you his best pout. You sighed and tried to conceal your smile. 

‘York, would you like to come in and sleep here tonight?’ You asked.

‘Oh S/N, I thought you’d never ask.’ 

You grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into your room. Apparently, you caught him off guard as stunned expression crossed his face. H quickly cleared his throat.

‘Well, this night took an interesting turn.’ He said, letting himself fall onto your bed. 

‘You have no idea.’ You said, crawling next to him.


	10. Party - North/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my indulgent 'This would never happen but I wanted to write it anyway since it's fun' story about the reader and York deciding to throw a party and let everyone relax while also courting their love interests.
> 
> North/Reader(neutral)   
> York/Carolina 
> 
> Second Person/You
> 
> Fluff, alcohol, kissing and touching
> 
> NO graphic sexual content or other warnings

You couldn’t remember who came up with the idea. York was eating breakfast with beside you agreed everyone needed to loosen up and have some fun. That’s when the idea for the party had surfaced. The next thing you knew you were hanging up lame decorations in the makeshift recreational room. York was the one who organised the rest of the supplies. 

York was surprisingly good at smuggling in odds and ends. It made you wonder what he had done in a past life. Then you remembered he was picked for lock duty for a reason. You just wondered whether he would deliver on the alcohol as promised.

The other roles were divided up amongst the other freelancers. Florida was charged with spreading the word and getting everyone in the right mood. Wyoming inevitably stuck with him. CT was in charge of setting up some sort of music option. Wash volunteered to help you set up. The twins and Maine had other duties before and couldn’t lend a hand. And Carolina was charged with turning up—York’s idea.

Once everything was set up you actually started to feel excited. Even though the room looked a little dull, you assured Wash that dimmed lighting fixed everything. Besides, it was finally a chance for everyone to relax. 

What you didn’t tell him was that you were also looking forward to finally spending time with North. The two of you had always enjoyed each others company but lately when you saw him the desire for more sat in the back of your mind. You were definitely attracted to him. There was no denying it.

York finally arrived, delivering on the goods. He trickled the food supplies and various beverages across the tables you and Wash had pulled out. You had even managed to steal a couple of chairs. Unfortunately party supplies weren’t standard military equipment.

‘So remind me.’ York said, making a row of drinks. ‘Who said they would definitely be coming?’ His eyes kept glancing over to the doorway.

‘Well, Flowers was sure everyone would come. Even Ash and a few from upstairs.’ 

‘Really?’ Wash asked.

‘Damn.’ York smiled. ‘I knew he could be convincing but he really out did himself with that lot.’ He handed you one of the drinks and Wash the other.

‘We all need the distraction.’ You said, taking a sip of the sweet drink. ‘Ew, could you have made this any sweeter? Did you just dump sugar in here?’

‘Hey, don’t hate on the bartender it’s been awhile.’ He took the cup back. ‘Let me make another batch.’

‘Lots of things changing these days.’ Wash said, pulling back to the previous conversation.

‘That they are Wash,’ York agreed, reading the label on the back of a bottle, ‘In fact I feel change will also come tonight.’ 

‘More like you hope.’ You replied.

‘I’m not the only one.’ York shot you a knowing look.

You rolled your eyes and turned back to Wash. He went to take a sip from the cup York had given him but you violently shook your head. 

He mouthed, ‘That bad?’ 

You nodded and he quickly hid it on the table behind him.

‘Okay another batch and it’s a good one this time, promise.’ York insisted, handing you and Wash another cup. 

Brows raised you took a sip. ‘Better.’ 

‘I can’t win with you.’ York sighed. ‘After all the trouble I went through to get this.’

‘Sorry, it’s really good.’ You said with emphasis. ‘Right Wash?’ 

‘Like a dream come true.’ Wash said, flatly.

‘Right. Make your own next time.’ York slumped down into the seat beside you. ‘So who else, specifically, is coming. I need names S/N.’

You let out a sigh. ‘Connie, Wyoming, the Dakotas.’

‘Ah, I know which Dakota you’ll be glad to see.’ York teased, giving you a wink.

‘Yeah you’re right. I just missed South so much these days.’

‘Yeah… South.’ 

You shot York a threatening look.

‘Stop deflecting.’ 

‘What’s with you two?’ Wash asked, looking between you. 

‘What about the others?’ York asked, ignoring the question.

‘Don’t worry York, she’ll turn up.’ You relented. ‘How could she resist?’

‘Likewise.’ He said, giving you a sincere smile. 

‘Oh, now I get it.’ Wash said, sighing beside you. 

‘What about you, Wash?’ You asked. ‘Expecting anyone this evening.’ 

He gave you a sideways glance. ‘No, not really.’ He took another sip from his drink. ‘I think a night off would be a nice change on it’s own.’ 

‘Yeah, you deserve to have some fun.’ You gave his arm a soft punch.

He turned to say something when the hissing of the door cut him off.

You both jerked your heads up as the Dakota twins entered the room with CT and Florida following. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw North. 

‘You call this a party?’ South scoffed, heading straight for the table York had the drinks. 

‘It will be once CT pulls through on the music.’ York said shrugging. 

‘I’ve got it all here.’ CT said, setting up some equipment in the corner. ‘Just be patient.’ 

‘I’ll give you a hand.’ You heard Wash offer. 

You caught North’s eye, and he gave you a smile. You felt your cheeks grow warm as you smiled back. Then York was pulling you aside for another reassurance. The opportunity to delve into conversation with North disappeared.

It wasn’t long before everyone else showed up. And a few hours more into the party everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even South had mellowed out enough to converse and laugh. 

You found yourself leaning against the wall, drink in hand and talking to CT. You were watching North chatting to Florida, a smile on his face. Every now and again your gaze would meet. Sometimes you’d look away and other times it would linger.

‘I've got to hand it to you two.’ CT said, pulling your focus back. ‘You actually pulled off a decent party.’

‘Yeah I’m surprised too,’ You said shaking your cup, ‘Does need more alcohol, though.’

‘Mm, I agree. I also have to change this song Wyoming picked before it drives me crazy. I’ll be back.’ She said before leaving you alone. 

Your eyes were still on North when York came over with a bottle in hand.

‘You looked like you could use a drink.’ He said pouring bourbon into your cup before you could answer. 

‘How did you know?’ You asked.

‘Intuition…well, that and I saw you still are not over there with your boy.’

‘Our opportunities have been a little…off.’ 

‘That’s the point of tonight. You get to create those opportunities.’ York wrapped an arm loosely around you. ‘Look the guy is kind of shy. He’ll love it if you make the first move.’

‘Yeah well I’m not exactly overflowing with confidence myself.’

‘I’m sorry, it is you we are talking about, right? The one who hit me across the head first day we met for cracking a joke.’

‘I stand by that.’

‘And I stand by my point.’ 

‘Alright, I will if you will.’ You said as you saw Carolina enter the room. 

‘Deal.’

‘Deal.’ You gestured toward the door. ‘Heads up, York. Your girlfriend is here, time to make your move.’ 

York shot his head in her direction then turned back to you with a telling smile.

‘Yeah, yeah I know.’ You said, gesturing him away. ‘Go do what you gotta do. I’ll be fine.’ 

‘Right. Got to go whisk her off somewhere more quiet. She hates parties.’ 

York rushed off and left you in shock. He was the one who planned the party and now is plan was to leave to make his move? 

You shook your head and were left alone again. Looking down at the drink you decided to down it. As looked up you found North with his eyes already on you. You smiled as he walked over to join you. 

‘Hello S/N.’ He said, for the first time that night. 

‘Hey North, enjoying yourself?’ You asked, pressing your back against the wall. You attempted to look as cool and collected as possible.

‘Definitely. More so now.’ He shifted a little on his feet. ‘You put quite a party together, I’m impressed.’ 

‘It’s York to thank for most of it. Especially the alcohol.’ You frowned. ‘I don’t know how he got it.’

‘Oh, I see.’ He hesitated. ‘So, you and York are?’ 

You felt yourself laugh and frown at the same time. 

‘Nothing at all what you are imagining.’ You assured. ‘Well, we are friends yes but nothing else.’ You watched him relax a little before taking that extra confident step. ‘Besides, we are already attached to other people.’ You kept you gaze on his, hoping he understood your meaning. 

‘Oh, good.’ North said, a look of relief filling his face. ‘Glad I know that now.’ 

The confidence came to you again and a smile spread across your lips.

‘If I didn’t know better, Agent North Dakota, I’d say you were jealous.’ 

North’s eyes widened a little then he let out a small laugh. 

‘Well Agent S/N, you might be right about that.’ 

‘Is this why I’ve been standing here all night waiting for you to talk to me?’

‘Believe me, if I’d known you wanted me to talk to you, I would have come straight to you and not left your side.’ He leant toward you, resting his arm against the wall. 

‘Well, I guess you’ll have to spend the rest of the night making it up to me.’ 

‘You can be sure of it.’

Something drew you two closer, like a magnet you couldn’t control. You lifted your chin up so your face was closer to his. His eyes were locked onto yours.

‘Kiss me,’ you said before adding, ‘but not here.’

‘Where ever you go, I’ll follow.’ He replied, smile widening.

‘This way, agent.’ You whispered, then stepped away. 

You both walked around the perimeter as to avoid the prying eyes of the other freelancers but most of them were distracted and drunk. You slowly walked him out of the rec room and to another door in the hall.

When you reached the door, you looked over your shoulder at him with the most seductive smile you could muster. He gave you a look that set your whole body of fire. Then you grabbed his hand and opened the door of the room. That’s where you found York and Carolina mid-embrace and lips locked. Carolina’s eyes widened as she noticed you and pushed York away. 

York looked over at you two in a daze then down at your hand in North’s.

With a smirk he said, ‘I won’t tell if you won’t.’ 

‘We saw nothing.’ You said quickly shutting the door. 

Backs to the door you and North exchanged an amused look before bursting out in laughter. 

‘Well, that was unexpected.’ North said. 

‘The walking in on them yes. The kissing, not so much.’ You said, biting your lip. ‘Hey, I’m ninety-nine percent sure there’s no one making out in my room.’

‘That’s a strong percentage in my favour. I say lead the way.’

You took his hand once again and led him toward your room. 

When you got there, you took him inside and shut the door where North showed a new found confidence. He placed his hands gently on your waist and leant his face towards yours. 

‘May I?’ He asked, leaning toward you. 

‘You may.’ You murmured, brushing against his lips.

North kissed you softly. It was his way of testing the waters, you knew that yet this simple act caused the floodgates to open. He kissed you again and again, growing less chaste and more purposeful. 

From there it only grew deeper as you clutched his shirt and pulled him closer. You noted the smell of his cologne and the softness of his lips.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.’ He whispered, pulling away.

‘Likewise, agent.’ You replied, then pulled him back in for another kiss.

This time you look the lead, letting your tongue seek out his, gently at first then with added fervour. The hands that clutched his shirt, slid up to his neck with added firmness. There you anchored them behind his neck in an attempt to pull him closer, to have him mould against you. 

North reciprocated tenfold. His fingertips gliding beneath your shirt and gripping your flesh. You listened to the soft moans he made during the split second breaks between kisses and felt the way he caressed you skin. His lower half grinding into yours, pushing to be closer, to feel more. Everything about his touch set your skin on fire. 

These beginnings were not enough, you needed more. You broke the kiss barely, your lips still grazing each other with every breath.

‘Come to bed with me?’ You murmured. 

‘Where ever you go, I’ll go. Remember?’

You chuckled and pulled him down onto the bed with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters (Other than OCs) belong to Roosterteeth Red vs. Blue not me and are only used for entertainment purposes.


End file.
